Last day of school and Summer Camp bound
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: it's the last day of school for Luke and Lorelai's teenage twin daughter's Courtney and Beccalynn and they are summer camp bound.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's the last day of school in Stars Hollow for Lorelai and Luke's teenage twin girl's Courtney and Beccalynn and they are just getting home from school.

''So what are you going to do for the rest of the afternoon Becca?'' Courtney asks her

''oh I don't know I thought I might just go upstair's for a while and shut my eye's I'm just kind of tired from school.'' Becca tell's her

''oh well okay I'm going to dad's see you later.'' Courtney says

''bye.'' Becca says

Courtney leaves the house and Becca goes upstair's and find's and put's on her noiseless headphone's and lay's down with her favorite old raggidy stuffed animal and tries to shut her eye's for a while.

Meanwhile at the diner Courtney walk's in and goes to find a seat up at the counter.

Luke comes over ''hey sweetie coffee and where's your sister?'' he asks her

''yes please and oh at home asleep.'' she tell's him

''oh is she okay?'' he asks her

''yea she's fine just tired from school.'' she tell's him

'oh yea it was your last day so how was it?'' he asks her

''fine we didn't really do anything so it was kind of a waste for us to even go to or even have school today.'' she tell's him

''oh I know I don't think kid's where too thrilled to go to the last day of school back in my time either because they wanted to sleep in and start thier summer vacation's early so are you ready to go up to camp in Maine for the summer?'' she asks her

courtney sips her coffee ''mmm yea I am I just don't think that Becca is ready though.'' she tell's him

''oh yea why not?'' he asks her

''well you know dad because she is still such a momma's girl and isn't ready to leave Mom's side.'' she tell's him

''oh yea I knew that sound's filimar so you want some pancake's?.'' he says and asks her

''oh sure yes please I am starving big chocolate chip one's and go extra heavy on the chocolate with whipped cream please!.'' she tell's him

''you got it.'' he says and goes to make her some pancake's. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night after work Lorelai show's up at the diner and goes up to the counter.

''Hi sweetie.'' she says and kisses and stroke's the back of her daughter's head.

''HI Mom!'' Courtney says

''Hey where's your sister?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh she was tired so she stayed at home to sleep.'' Courtney tell's her

Luke comes over.

''hey'' he says and pour's her some coffee

''thank you Hi hun'' Lorelai lean's over the counter and kisses him and sit's down next to her daughter.

''so how was work?'' he asks her

''fine just fine.'' she tell's him

''how were thing's here today?'' she asks him

''oh you know slow.'' he tell's her

''oh good so court how was your last day of school?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Courtney tell's her like a typical teenager.

''oh g..good.'' Lorelai says and sip's her coffee

''you want a burger or something to eat?'' Luke asks her

''sure a burger sound's fine hun.'' she says

''coming up.'' he says and walk's away

''so did you eat already?'' Lorelai asks Courtney

''yea dad made me chocolate chip pancakes and went extra heavy on the chocolate with whipped cream.'' she tell's her

''aww daddy went all out huh?'' she asks her

''Mom!'' Courtney says and turn's red from embarrassment.

''and yea.'' Courtney tell's her

''so how's your sister?'' Lorelai asks courtney ans look's at her and sip's her coffee again.

Courtney just shrug's her shoulder's '' I don't know.'' Courtney says

''what sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing it's just Becca doesn't want to go to camp.'' Courtney tell's her

''What Why?!'' Lorelai asks her

''because she's still a momma's girl and is still too afraid to leave your side since you pretty much do everything for her and I don't know still baby her.'' Courtney

''I do not!'' Lorelai tell's her

''Mom come on we are going to be turning 16 while we are away at camp and she need's to learn how to grow up and what is she going to do once we are ready to go off to college still live at home with you?'' Courtney asks her

''if she want's sure.'' Lorelai tell's her and sip's her coffee 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night Lorelai and Courtney get home from Luke's and Lorelai run's upstair's and knock's on Becca's door ''Becca sweetie?'' Lorelai says and open's it slightly and goes over to Becca's bed and sit's on the side of the bed next to her and stroke's her head.

Becca roll's over and takes her head phone's off ''hey'' she says sleepily

''hey kido you doing and feeling okay?'' Lorelai asks her and feel's her forehead.

''I'm fine just really tired.'' Becca tell's her in an exhausted tone.

''are you hungry baby do you want me to make you some mac n chesse?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes please.'' Becca tell's her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and kisses her head and get's up and goes to her bedroom to change into sweat's and goes downto the kitchen to make Becca some Mac n Cheese.

A little while later Lorelai finish's making Becca's back and cheese and goes over to the stair's.

''Becca your mac n cheese is ready!'' is ready she calls up and tell's her

Becca comes down into the kitchen and sit's at the table.

Lorelai sit's with her.

''so talk to me tell me what's with this I don't want to go to camp thing I though you were excited about and wanted to go to camp?'' Lorelai asks her

''I never said that Courtney did!'' Becca tell'sher angrily

''you might have fun and meet and make new friends and maybe even find a boyfriend.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I don't want to make or need more friends or find a boyfriend I want to stay home with you I only need you as my best friend.'' Becca tell's her

''well I'm sorry hunnie you are going to camp end of story your dad and I have already put down a lot of money to send you guy's to this camp.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I'm not going!'' Becca stab's at her macaroni

''Rory and Logan are working up at camp this summer since they are married and live in Maine now.'' Lorelai tell's her

''great whatever I don't care and I hate Logan!'' Becca tell's her

''I'll tell you one thing is that your not going to sit upin your room all summer long.'' Lorelai tell's her

''then I'll work and help you out and around at the Inn.'' Becca tell's her

''what's this really about?'' Lorelai asks her

'nothing it's just that I'm turning 16 and the last place I want to be is at some summer camp where there are stupid people.'' Becca tell's her

''I'll tell you what your dad and I will either come and get you if you don't want to stay there for your birthday or we will come up and spend the weekend with you girl's at camp and celebrate your birthday's.'' Lorelai tell's her

becca just shake's her head.

''NO!'' Becca says angrily

''just thing about camp again and you just might change your mind.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I won't.'' Becca says softly

''what was that?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing.'' Becca says

''if you really don't want to go to camp I can;t force you to go you know that's not my thing I'm your cool mom.'' Lorelai tell's her and just watches her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Becca finish's her mac n cheese.

''okay I'm going to bed g-night Mom I love you.'' she tell's her and hug's her Mom and kisses her cheek.

''okay goodnight baby sleep well love you too.'' Lorelai tell's her and watches her walk off and make's herself some coffee

Upstair's Becca brushes her teeth and get's into her pajama's and crawl's into her bed.

''so did mom say you have to go to camp?'' Courtney asks her

''shut-up and leave me alone I'm going to sleep.'' Becca tell's her and grab's her headphone's and put's them on and grab's her book and open's it and read's to herself for a while before she fall's asleep.

later that night Lorelai get's ready for bed and crawl's into bed next to Luke.

''so?'' he question's her

''so what?'' she question's him

''did you talk to becca about going to camp?'' he asks her

''I did and I told her that she should re-think about it and I'm tired so I'm going to bed night hun.'' she says and kisses him

''oh ok night.'' he says and turn's off the light's and snuggle's into her and wrap's his arm around her and goes to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the morning after Luke goes to work and the girl's are still asleep Lorelai decide's to give Rory a call.

Rory pick's up''hey Mom!'' she says

''hey kid how's it going?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh good Logan and I were just about to go over to the camp and start setting thing's up for welcoming day are the girl's still coming up they are still coming up right?'' Rory asks her

''well no not exactly hunnie Becca doesen't want to come up and go to camp this summer.'' Lorelai tell's her

''what why?!'' Rory question's her

''well because you know your sister she is still extremely sensitive about not leaving me just like you were on your first night of college.'' Lorelai tell's her

''what but she's going to be 16!'' Rory tell's her

''I know that sweetie but Courtney is still looking forward to coming up and going to camp and is excited to see you and Logan.'' Lorelai tell's her

''well good I'm looking forward to see her.'' Rory says

''hey sweetie whose that?'' Logan asks her when he comes into the room

''it's Mom.'' she tell's him and cover's the phone

''oh you almost ready?'' he asks her

''yea I am let me just get off the phone with my mom.'' she tell's him

''sweetie?'' Lorelai says

''sorry Mom Logan came into the room and asked who it was so I have to go we have alot to do at the camp I will call you later ok love you.'' Rory tell's her

''ok sweetie have fun love you too bye,'' Lorelai says and hang's up 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rory and Logan leave the house.

''so are your sister's still coming up to camp this summer?'' Logan asks Rory

''Courtney probably still is but becca probably isn't.'' she tell's him

''oh why?'' he asks her

''because she's still mom's little girl and is still very sensitive about being away from mom just like I am sometime's and Mom isn't going to make her go away if she doesn't want to Mom is not gonna force her to come .'' she tell's him

''oh ok well I'll see you up at camp in a little bit.'' he tell's her and kisses her

''okay.'' she says and kisses him back

They both get into thier car's and follow eachother up to camp.

Courtney comes downstair's into the kitchen

''hey baby you want some coffee?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes please.'' Courtney says

''here ya go.'' Lorelai says and gives her a cup of coffee

''thank's.'' Courtney says

''your welcome.'' Lorelai says and sit's down at the table with her

''so is your sister still asleep?'' Lorelai asks her

''she is.'' Courtney tell's her

''oh good that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea she was majorly crabby when she went to bed last night.'' Courtney tell's her

''oh yea so I just talked to Rory and she's getting happy and excited to see you at camp in a few day's.'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh yea?'' Courtey asks her

''yeah.'' Lorelai tell's her

''well good that's good.'' Courtney says

''yeah.'' Lorelai says happily and smiles 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''so what are we doing today?'' Courtney asks her Mom

''well we should start getting you ready and packed for camp so we should go out and get everything that you are going to need while you are away at camp so why don;t you go run upstair;s and start your shower and get dressed and I will do the same and then we can go.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay.'' Courtney says

''so Becca really isn't going to come to camp with me?'' Courtney asks her

Lorelai takes a deep breath '' I don't know hun and but No probably not.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay.'' Courtney says and run's upstair's into her and Becca's room and grab's her clothe's for need's and goes to start and take her shower.

Lorelai goes upstair's into the girl's room andsit;s on the side of Becca's bed and lean's over and kisses her head.

Becca start's to wake up and rub's and open's her eye's ''hey.'' she says

''hey sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''mmm Mom what time is it?'' she looks at the clock ''ugh.'' she groan's and buries her head ''it's early what's do you want?'' Becca asks her in a tired and annoyed tone

''nothing just wanted to know if you changed your mind about going to camp or wanted to come with Courtney and Me to go shopping to get stuff for camp?'' Lorelai asks her

''No I havn't and No thank you.'' Becca says

''ok ok go back to sleep I love you sweetie.'' Lorelai tell's her

''thank you.'' Becca says

Lorelai leave's the room and goes to shower and get dressed and ready to go out shopping with Courtney. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rory takes a break from cleaning and doing thing's for a while and sit's down and takes a deep breath.

''hey you ok Ace?'' Logan asks her

''yea I'm fine just a little bummed and sort of mad that sister is ditching and not coming up to camp this summer.'' she tell's Logan

''yea but Courtney is still coming so that's good.'' he says

''yea but I'm just concerned about Becca because she's going to miss a ton and alot of fun this summer and bonding time with me maybe I should just drive down to Connecticut tomorrow to try and talk to her and see if she would maybe talk to me and reason with her to come up to camp maybe she will just her mind.'' Rory tell's him

''your going to drive all the way down to Connecticut for 4-5 hours just to talk to her when you can just call her?'' Logan asks her

''yea I'll be fine I just don't want her to miss out on anything this summer and I'm sure Mom is heartbroken and concerned that she doesn't want to come up this summer and I'm also concerned about her to what if something happend to her or someone hurt her?'' she asks Logan

''how or why would or who would hurt her?'' Logan asks her

''I don't know but I'm going to find out.'' Rory tell's him

''okay well if you really want to do this.'' he says

''I do it's just soemthing I feel like I have to do as a concerned big sister I'm just so worried that something might be wrong with her that she won't talk to Mom about.'' Rory tell's him

''okay.'' Logan says and goes back to cleaning and doing thing's in the room that they are working in.

Rory just watches him

Later that day at lunch at the mall Lorelai and Courtney are at a table eating and talking.

so did something at school or somebody hurt your sister and that's why she won't talk to me and refuses to go up to camp?'' Lorelai asks her

''Courtney shrug's her shoulder's '' I don't know.'' she tell's her

''oh okay.'' Lorelai says and sip's her drink and watches her daughter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that night at dinner Lorelai,Courtney, Becca, and Luke are all sitting around the dinner table eating dinner.

''so kido are you sure that you don't have anything to tell me or talk to me about whatever is is that is bothering you so much?'' Lorelai asks her

''No just tired I guess.'' Becca tell's her

''Becca sweetie.'' Lorelai says and put's her hand on Becca's wrist gently ''I'm concerned about you I wish you would talk to me.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I'm fine.'' Becca tell's her

''Maybe I should take you to the doctor's just to get checked out it wouldn't hurt since your just soo tired all the time.'' Lorelai tell's her

''No I'm fine.'' Becca tell's her again

''maybe your mom's right kido.'' Luke says

''No dad stoppit I'm fine.'' she tell's him

''okay if you say so.'' Luke says

''I do may I be excused I'm not really that hungry.'' she says and yawn's

''I think I'm just gonna go up to bed g-night.'' she says to everyone and kisses both Luke and Lorelai's cheek's

''night hunnie feel better baby ok?'' Lorelai tell's her

''night kido.'' Luke says

Becca goes upstair's and lay's down in her bed and fall's asleep.

''maybe you should schedule her that doctor's appointment.'' Luke tell's her

''yea I think your right and I'm going to.'' Lorelai tell's him

Later on Luke help's Lorelai clean up the kitchen while Courtney just hang's downstair's in the livingroom afraid to go upstair's because she doesn't want to catch what Becca has. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that night Rory and Logan are back at thier house in bed.

''okay well I'm tired so I'm going to bed set the alarm to get me up at 4;30am tomorrow.'' she tell's him

''okay so you are really driving to Connecticut tomorrow?'' he asks her

''yup I have no other choice.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says and set's the alarm.

''okay goodnight Logan I love you.'' she tell's him and kisses him

''night sweetie.'' he says and goes back to reading his magazine with his reading light on above his head.

Rory lay's down and goes to sleep.

back in Connecticut

''okay sweetie we are going up to bed you staying down here on the couch tonight?'' Lorelai asks Courtney

''yup I got the pillow's in a perfect mush position and I don't want to catch whatever Becca has and be sick at camp the entire time

''okay sweetie sleep well night I love you.'' Lorelai tell's her

''love you too.'' Courtney tell's them

''night sweetie.'' Luke says and kisses her cheek

''night dad.'' Courtney tell's him

Lorelai and Luke go upstairs hand in hand and get ready and crawl into bed next to each other.

''night.'' Luke says to her and kisses her

''night hun.'' Lorelai says

Luke turn's off the light's.

Lorelai run's her hand down his back and smiles and goes to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In the the alarm goes off and Rory get's up and turn's it off before it wakes Logan and let's him sleep and gather's her stuff she need's for Stars Hollow and leave's the house and jump's in her car and hit's the road for Stars Hollow.

Rory get's there almost 5 hour's later and walk's thru the front door ''Hello?'' she says

Lorelai comes into the room from the kitchen.

''hey shh hey hunnie what are you doing home come on come into the kitchen.'' Lorelai tell's her and wrap's her arm around her back and take's her into the kitchen.

''coffee?'' Lorelai asks her and pour's her some

''thank's..'' Rory says and sip's it

''so hey what are you doing here?'' Lorelai asks her

''what's going on why is Courtney sleeping on the couch?'' Rory asks her

''oh well Becca is sick and we don't know what she's got yet but I'm going to make her a doctor's appointment and take her a little while later this morning why are you here?'' Lorelai asks her

''came to talk and reason with Becca into coming up to camp this summer.'' Rory tell's her

''she won't go either way even if she's still not feeling good in a few days.'' Lorelai tell's her

''great so I just drove 5 hour's for nothing.'' Rory says

''yup I guess so.'' Lorelai says

''so where's and how's Logan?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh he's home and fine and still asleep.'' Rory tell's her

''oh good so how are thing's at the camp coming along?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh good we are almost done everything and will be ready for welcoming the camper's in a few days.'' Rory tell's her

''oh good that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

''so are you here for the night or do you still have to get back to Maine to do and finish thing's at camp?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea was planning on it if it's okay with you?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea it's okay with me if you just want to stay at the Inn I can get you a room since there's kind of no room for you to stay here with Courtney on the couch and Becca sick and I don't want you to catch it.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says

''so are you and Luke driving Courtnry up or will she be taking the bus up?'' Rory asks her

''oh probably taking the bus up since Becca is sick and I want to be here to take care of her and I have to go back to work.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay or I could take her back to Maine with me tomorrow and she can stay with Logan and I until camp start's in a few day's.'' Rory says

''okay hun well you can ask her if she would like that I'm sure she would.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay good.'' Rory says

''so how are thing's at the Inn?'' Rory asks her

''well.'' Lorelai says and take's a deep breath ''thing's are great.'' Lorelai tell's her

''good that's good.'' Rory says

''yea we've been busy lately.'' Lorelai tell's her

''well that's good!'' Rory says

''yea it is good.'' Lorelai tell's her

''so how is Sookie?'' Rory asks her

''well Sookie is great and pregnant again!'' Lorelai tell's her

''what's that number 4?'' Rory asks her

''5.'' Lorelai tell's her

''Wow!'' Rory says

''I know but her and Jackson love being parent's.'' Lorelai tell's her

''well that's good I'm glad and excited for them!'' Rory tell's her

'' I know!'' Lorelai says happily

Courtney wake;s up and comes into the kitchen.

''Hey Rory!'' she says 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

''Hey Courtney!'' Rory says

''so what are you doing here?'' Courtney asks her and gives her a hug

''coffee hun?'' Lorelai asks her and pour's her a cup and gives it to her

''thank's mom.'' Courtney says

''so sit down I wanted to talk to you about something.'' Rory tell's her

''okay!'' Courtney says and sit's down

''so I wanted to know if you wanted to or would like to come back to Maine with me tomorrow and stay with Logan and I for a couple of days before camp start's?'' Rory asks her

''can I Mom?'' Courtney asks her

''yea sure hun whatever you want.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay that would be great thank's I have to go and pack the rest of my stuff!'' Courtney says

''okay.'' Rory says

''um hunnie why don't you you wait just a little bit longer and finish packing a little bit later and just let your sister sleep a little bit longer.'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh okay.'' Courtney says

''okay you guy's continue talking I'm going run upstair's and check on Becca.'' Lorelai tell's them

''okay.'' Rory says and sip's her coffee

Lorelai leave's the kitchen and goes and run's upstair's to check on Becca. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Upstair's Lorelai knock's on Becca's bedroom door lightly and open's it softly and walk's in.

''Becca hunnie you doing okay you awake baby Rory's downstair's you want to wake up and come down and say Hi to her?'' Lorelai asks her and sit's on the side of the bed and brush's her hair out of Becca's face and feel's her forehead and rub's her back.

''Becca sweetie!'' she says a little louder voice full of motherly concern and shakes her ''Becca wake up baby come on!'' Lorelai panick's more and pick's up the phone on Becca's nightstand next to her bed and call's Luke

Over at Luke's the phone ring's and he pick's it up.

''Luke's?'' he says and it's noisy in the backround.

''Hey hun it's me could you come home?'' she asks him in a downed tone

''why is everything okay?'' he asks her

''well something's wrong with Becca she's kind of unresponsive and is showing the same sign's Rory did when she had Mono and I want to take her to the hospital to get her checked out.'' Lorelai tell's him

''oh no ok ok I'll be right there.'' he says and hang's up and leave's the diner and jump's in his truck and drive's home and run's into he house.

''hey girl's'' he says into the kitchen where Rory and Courtney are sitting.

''Hey Luke'' Rory says

''hey dad'' Courtney says

Luke run's upstair's into Becca's room

''hey.'' Lorelai says rubbing Becca's back

''hey is she okay?'' Luke asks her

''come on I just want to get her to 's are fast as possible.'' she tell's him

''ok ok.'' he says and pick's Becca up and carries her downstair's and get's her into his truck.

Lorelai follow's them downstair's.

''ok girl's we are taking Becca to the hospital we'll be back in a little bit.'' Lorelai tell's them

''okay we'll be here.'' Rory tell's her

Lorelai goes outside and jump's into the truck.

''you think Becca will be okay?'' Courtney asks Rory

''yea she'll be fine baby you'll see.'' Rory comforts her with her hand on Courtney's and smiles at her. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

''In the truck Becca is laying on Lorelai's lap and Lorelai is stroking Becca's head.

''god I'm just so worried about her she look's alot sicker than Rory did.'' Lorelai tell's Luke

''I know I know but she's going to be okay and pull through this hun.'' he tell's her

''your such a great dad.'' she tell's him

''your such a great mom.'' he tell's her

Luke drive's them to 's and pull's up to the emergency room and they get Becca into the emergency room.

back at home

''okay hun I'm going to go and call Logan to let him know what is going on.'' Rory tell's Courtney

''okay.'' Courtney says and just continue's to sit at the table by herself while Rory calls Logan.

Logan pick's it up ''Hello?'' he says

''hey it's me.'' she tell's him

''hey sweetie when you coming home?'' he asks her

''I don't...I don't know.'' Rory tell's him in a stressed tone

''My mom and Luke had to take Becca to the hospital so I'm going to be here with Courtney for a while until they get back.'' Rory tell's him

''What what happened how is she?'' Logan asks her

''I don't know we havn't heard anything yet but all I know is that she is pretty sick.'' Rory tell's him

''oh with what?'' he asks her

''We and they don't know yet but I will call you back and let you know when they call to update us to tell us that she's okay and that they are on thier way home.'' she tell's him

''ok well I love you.'' he tell's her

''love you too bye.'' she says and hang's up 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A little while later at the hospital after Becca is stable Luke and Lorelai are sitting with her in the recovery room.

Lorelai is sitting by Becca's side holding and stroking her daughter's hand and watching her sleep.

Luke comes over and massage's Lorelai's shoulder's.

''you want some coffee?'' he asks her

''no not right now thanks though babe.'' she says to him

Becca start's to wake up and move around

''Mom?'' she says sleepily

''yea hey hunnie how are you feeling baby?'' Lorelai asks her

''sleepy but a little better.'' Becca tell's her

''well yea your sick your in the hospital baby.'' Lorelai tell's her

A doctor comes into the room.

''good morning it's nice to finally see you awake.'' the doctor tell's Becca

''Mr and Mrs. Dane's?'' he asks them

''yes that's us.'' Lorelai tell's him

''well your daughter was very dehydrated and does have mono and will be tired and sleep alot for a while but she will be fine you can take her home but just make sure that you wake her up every 2-3 hour's so she doesn't slip into a coma and make sure she eat's enough nutrient's like fruit's and protein's to get some of her energry back up.'' the doctor tell's them

''okay thank you doctor.'' Lorelai says says

''I'll have a nurse come and take her iv's out and clean her up.'' he tell's them

''okay.'' Lorelai says

The doctor leave's the room and get's a nurse to come and take out Becca's Iv's.

''hey you okay?'' Luke asks her

''yea she's gonna be okay.' Lorelai says in a glad tone

''I know come on let's get her home and into bed.'' he tell's her

''okay come on hun let's get you home and into bed.

Luke get's Becca a wheel chair and wheel's her to the truck.

Lorelai call's Rory on the way home to tell them that they are coming home and let's Becca rest against her for the ride home. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Back at home Luke and Lorelai help Becca into the house and upstair's carefully and get her into bed and all tucked in.

''hey you okay?'' Luke asks Lorelai

''yea I just have so much to do I gotta go to the pharmacy and doose's to get fruit juice's and some apples,banana's, and orange's and anything that might make her feel better and call Sookie.

''I'll do all that you just stay up here and take care and worry about her I'll be back.'' he tell's her and kisses her

''okay.'' she says and stroke's her daughter's head and rub's her back.

Luke leave's the house and run's out to do Lorelai's errand's.

Rory knock's slightly ''Mom?'' Rory says softly

''hey hunnie come on in.'' Lorelai tell's her

''how she doing?'' Rory asks her

''she's doing okay she's going to be just fine in a couple of week's hopefully.'' Lorelai tell's her

''good and how are you?'' Rory asks her

''oh I'm doing okay hun thank's.'' Lorelai says

''do you need anything for for me to get you anything?'' Rory asks her

''no I'm good for now hun but thank's.'' Lorelai says

''no problem.'' Rory says and watches her little sister sleep.

''she look's like she did when she was a baby when she used to sleep.'' Rory says

''yea she does.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''so are you planning on leaving for Maine tomorrow?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea was planning on it why do you want me to or would you like me and for us to stay longer to help you out and help take care of her?'' Rory asks her

''oh no hun you gotta get back to Maine and Logan don't worry Luke and I have everything covered and under control.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After a while of sitting with Becca Lorelai goes downstair's.

''hey Mom how's Becca?'' Courtney asks her

''she's doing okay sweetie what are you up to?'' Lorelai asks her

''reading can Rory take me to the book store?'' Courtney asks her

''sure sweetie.'' Lorelai tell's her

''good I want to get some book's toread at camp.'' Courtney tell's her

''Rory can you take her to the bookstore please?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure come on hun.'' Rory says

Courtney and Rory leave and go to the book store.

Lorelai sit's down on the couch and takes a deep breath and call's Sookie over at the Inn.

The phone ring's in the kithen.

''Hello?'' Sookie says

''hey sweetie it's me.'' Lorelai tell's her

''hey sweetie when you coming back to work?'' Sookie asks her

''I don't know I'm not probably for a while.'' Lorelai tell's her

''What why?'' Sookie asks her

''well because sweetie Becca's got mono and we just got home from the hospital and I really don't want to leave her alone right now she is just so sick.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay well Michel and I can and will hold down the fort for a while while you get Becca better and don't worry about a thing we have and got everything covered.'' Sookie tell's her

''thank's hun that sound's good.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay give Becca a hug n kiss for me and tell her to feel better.'' Sookie tell's her

''okay I will bye hun.'' Lorelai says and hang's up 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Luke get's home a few minute's later.

''hey did you get everything?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' he tell's her

''great.'' she says

''where's Rory and Courtney?'' he asks her

''oh out at the book store.'' she tell's him

''okay I should get back to the diner I left Caesar in charge and you know him.'' he says

''okay I'll be here kiss.'' she tell's him

Luke kisses her and leave's and goes back to the diner.

Lorelai goes upstair's and lay's with and hold's Becca.

A little while Becca start's to wake up

''Mom?'' she says sleepily rubbing her eyes

''shh what baby right here are you hungry do you want Ramen noodles or soup or speghetti o's and meatball's or something to eat you know your getting all of it just stay in bed and I will be right back.'' she tell's Becca

''okay.'' Becca says

Lorelai kisses her head and get's off the bed and goes downstair's and make's her everything and pour's her some juice and bring's it all upstair's for her to eat and drink.

''here baby have some juice you need to get some fluid's into you kido.'' Lorelai tell's her

Becca takes it and sip's her juice ''coffee?'' Becca asks

''no not right now kido maybe later just you have to drink your juice first baby.'' Lorelai tell's her and help's her eat.

''I can feed myself mom but thank's though for caring and trying to help me.'' Becca tell's her

''okay I'm sorry your right and your welcome baby I love you kido.'' Lorelai tell's her and kisses her head 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Rory and Courtney get back from the bookstore they come upstair's and see thier mom and Becca sitting up in bed.

''hey girl's.'' Lorelai says

''hey.'' Rory says

''hey Mom.'' Courtney says

''hey.'' Becca says

''hey Becca sweetie how are you feeling?'' Rory says

''Hi little sister.'' Courtney says

''Hi and better.'' Becca tell's her

''good.'' Courtney says

''so you get some book's to take with you to camp to read?'' Lorelai asks Courtney

''yup.'' Courtney tell's her

''good that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Courtney says

Becca lay's back against her pillow's ''I'm so tired.'' she says

''okay sweetie you should get some sleep.'' Lorelai tell's her and help's her get comfortble and tucks her in and kisses her cheek and get's Courtney and Rory out of the room and take's them downstair's.

''so are you girl's hungry how does chinese sound?'' Lorelai asks them

''sound's good.'' Rory says

''great I'm starving!'' Courtney tell's her

''okay I'll order right now.'' Lorelai tell's them and grab's the phone and menu and order's the food then goes to pick it up. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A little while later that night when Lorelai, Courtney, and Rory are eating Lorelai put's her plate down.

''okay I should go check on your sister and help her get ready for bed I'll be right back.'' Lorelai tell's her daughter's

''okay.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Courtney says

Lorelai run's upstair's and goes into Becca's room and wakes her up.

''come on hunnie wake up for a few minute's so I can help you get ready for bed.'' Lorelai tell's her

''mmm Mom.'' Becca moan's tiredly

''I know your tired baby but this will only take a few minute's.'' she tell's her and find's and get's Becca's pajama's and help's her get them on and back to bed comfortably.

''goodnight kido I love you.'' Lorelai kisses her cheek and leave's her room and closes the door and goes back downstair's into the livingroom.

''hey.'' Lorelai says

''hey is she okay?'' Rory asks her

''yea she's fine and sleeping like a baby.'' Lorelai tell's her

''good that's good she need's the rest to get better faster.'' Rory says

''yea I guess she does.'' Lorelai says in an exhauted tone and finally sit's down to eat.

Rory finish's her food a little while later.

''you done hun?

''yea and I'm tired I really should get to the Inn to get some sleep long drive tomorrow.'' Rory tell's her

''right.'' Lorelai says

''ok kido I'll come by around 4:30am to get you and then we can leave for Maine.'' Rory tell's Courtney

''ok I'll be up and ready.'' Courtney tell's her

'okay good ok night Mom night Courtney.'' Rory says and gives them each a hug and kiss on the cheek

''night hun.'' Lorelai says

''bye.'' Courtney says

Rory leave's and goes over to the Inn to get some sleep.

Lorelai clean's up from dinner and comes back into the livingroom.

''ok hun I'm going up to bed and to wait for your dad sleep well Ill come and wake you at 4.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay night Mom.'' Courtney says

Lorelai kisses her cheek and goes upstair's.

Courtney changes into her pajama's in the downstair's bathroom and get's comfortable on the couch with her book and read's for a while until Luke get's home. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Luke get's home around 10:30 that night and see's Courtney still up reading on the couch.

''hey sweetie did Rory leave already and where's your mom?'' Luke asks her

''yea she did she went back to the Inn to sleep for the night since we have an early morning and Mom went up to bed already.'' she tell's him

''okay well g-night sweetie.'' he says and kisses her cheek

''night dad.'' she says

''night.'' he says and smiles at her and goes upstair's and get's ready for bed and crawl's into bed next to Lorelai and kisses her cheek

Lorelai feel's him and smiles.

''shh sorry go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake ya up.'' he tell's her

''mmm kay set the alarm for 4 please.'' she says and smiles and goes back to sleep.

''okay.'' he says Luke set's the alarm for 4 and turn's off the light and goes to sleep.

downstair's Courtney saves her place in her book and closes it and put's it on the coffee table and turn's off the light and lay's down and goes to sleep.

In the morning the alarm goes off at 4 and Luke shut's it off and wake;s Lorelai.

Lorelai feel's his hand on her ''mmm what Stoppit!'' she tell's him and slap's his hand and goes back to sleep.

''it's 4 and you wake and get up and go down and wake Courtney.'' he tell's her

''Ugh!'' she groans and get's up out of bed and goes downstair's to wake Courtney.

downstair's she goes over to the couch and gently shake's Courtney whose still in a deep sleep.

''mm what go away.'' Courtney tell's her

''hey sweetie Hi good morning hun it's time to get up.'' Lorelai tell's her

''mmm Mom what time is it?'' she groan's and asks with her eye's closed.

''4:05 come on time to get up.'' she tell's her again

''okay.'' Courtney says and get's up slowly and goes to the bathroom to wash her face to wake herself up and brush's her teeth and put's some of her comfortble clothe's on for the long drive up to Maine. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

''so you ready to go kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea I am.'' Courtney tell's her

''what's wrong?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing.'' she says in a sort of upset tone

''Courtney?'' Lorelai question's her

''it's nothing I'm just getting homesick already I'm just going to miss you so much.'' Courtney tell's her

''aww baby I'm going to miss you too but you are going to have so much fun at camp you'll be okay.'' Lorelai tell's her and kisses her her cheek and hug's,hold's,rock's, and comfort's her

Courtney finally calms down and relaxes.

''you okay you need anything or need any help?'' Lorelai asks her

''No I'm okay and all set I think thank's.'' Courtney says

''you sure you got everything you need?'' Lorelai asks her again

''yea I think so.'' Courtney tell's her

''okay good.'' Lorelai says

a car door shut's outside.

''well I think Rory's here.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Courtney says

They hear Rory come up the stair's.

Lorelai open's the door.

''Hi hun good morning come on in.'' Lorelai says and let's her in

''Hey Mom Hey Courtney ready to go kido?'' Rory asks her

''yea I am ok bye Mom.'' Courtney says and kisses her Mom's cheek

''bye hun have fun girl's.'' Lorelai tell's them

''bye mom.'' Rory says

''bye sweet's.'' Lorelai says

Rory help's Courtney get her thing's to and in her car.

Lorelai shut's the door and goes upstair's and climb's back into bed.

''mmm hey the girl's leave?'' Luke asks her

''shh yea they did go back to sleep hun.'' she tell's Luke and lay's back down.

''mmm okay.'' he says

They both go back to sleep for a few more hour's. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Later that morning Luke and Lorelai are up.

''Morning Becca awake yet?'' Luke asks Lorelai

''Morning hun and I don;t know yet I was just going to go check on her.'' Lorelai tell's him

''so what are you up to today?'' he asks her

''well I was thinking I would go into work for a few hour's.'' she tell's him

''oh what about Becca?'' he asks her

''oh well I was thinking that I would call my mother and that she would come over for a couple of hour's and watch and take care ofher for a few hour's while we are at work.'' she tell's him

''oh okay.'' he says as he is getting ready for work and putting his watch on.

''come here.'' Lorelai says

Luke walk's over to her.

Lorelai kisses him ''have a good day hun.'' she tell's him and goes to check on Becca and open'sher bedroom door slowly and walk's in and walk's over to the side of the bed and put's her hand on Becca's back to make sure she is still breathing and smiles and leaves her room and goes to call Emily and shower and get dressed and ready for work and goes downstair's to make Becca some cream-o-wheat and pour her some orange juice and grab's the tray and bring's her breakfast in bed and wake's Becca up.

''Becca sweetie it's time to wake up.'' Lorelai says softly

Becca slowly wake's up.

''hey baby how are you feeling here sit up so you can eat this cream-o-wheat and and drink some of this orange juice.'' Lorelai tell's her

Becca slowly tries to sit up but is weak.

Lorelai help's her sit up and get comfortable and puts the tray on her lap so she can eat.

A little while later when Becca is finished Lorelai take's the tray and hear's a car pull into the driveway,.

''well that would be your grandmother.'' Lorelai tell's her

''go back to sleep babe.'' Lorelai tell's her and put's the tray down on the chest at the end of Becca's bed and help's her get comfortable again.

''I'll come and check on you before I leave for work I'll be right back sweetie.'' Lorelai tell's her

Becca nods and just goes to sleep again.

Lorelai leave's the room shutting the door and take's he tray downstair's and put's it on the counter and goes to answer the door for Emily. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

''Mom great come on in.'' Lorelai tell's her and let's her in and walk's into the livingroom and crosses her arm's over her chest.

''Lorelai where is everyone?'' Emily asks her

''oh well Luke's at work and Rory came home and took Courtney up to Maine a few day's early before camp to spend time with her and Becca is sick upstair's in bed and I have to go to work.'' Lorelai tell's her

''your not needed here Lorelai just go to work and I will take care of everything.'' Emily tell's her

''great okay I told Becca that I would come up and check on her before I went to work.'' Lorelai tell's her and goes upstair's to check on Beca

Lorelai goes back into Becca's room quitely and goes over to the bed.

''Becca sweeetie are you going to be okay on your own for a few hour's while I go to work if you need anything grandma is here.'' Lorelai tell's her

Becca just nod's slightly.

''okay baby well I'm not going to be home late and if you need me for any reason my cell phone is on and on me.'' Lorelai tell's her

Becca just nod's again.

''okay sweetie well sweetie I love you.'' Lorelai tell's Becca and kisses her head and leave's her room and shuts the door and goes downstair's.

''okay bye Mom.'' Lorelai says and gather's what she need's for work

''good-bye Lorelai.'' Emily says and shut's the door after Lorelai leave's.

Lorelai leave's the house and hop's in her jeep and drive's over to the Inn. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Lorelai walk's into the kitchen at the Inn.

''Hey sweetie how are thing's at home going?'' Sookie asks her

''oh good.'' Lorelai tell's her and is at the coffee machine pouring herself a cup of coffee.

''oh yea and how is Becca feeling whose taking care of her?'' Sookie asks her

''still sick still feeling weak and tired and my mother.'' Sookie tell's her

''and how's Rory and Courtney?'' Sookie asks her

''oh thier good Rory came home yesterday and took Courtney up to Maine this morning a few day's early before camp to spend time with her.'' Lorelai tell's her

''well that's good.'' Sookie says

''yea it is good I'm glad Rory took her up and want's to spend time with her.'' Lorelai tell's her

''so I though you and your mother didn;t get along?'' Sookie asks her

''we don't but I just need her to do this thing for me today because I don't want Becca to be alone just in case she need's something that she is too weak to get up and get.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay.'' Sookie says

Later that afternoon in Maine Rory and Courtney get to the house.

''hey we're home!'' Rory call's

Logan comes into the room.

''hey sweetie.'' he kisses her

''hey Courtney how are you?'' he asks her and hug's her

''hey Logan good.'' she tell's him

''oh yea and how's Becca?'' he asks her

''still sick but doing okay.'' she tell's him

''good so are you girl's hungry it's dollar taco's down at the taco place.'' he tell's them

''you hungry kido?'' Rory asks her

''a little bit.'' Courtney tell's Rory and Logan

''ok well I was just going to help her get unpacked a little and settled in then we can go.'' Rory tell's Logan

''okay sound's good.'' he says and let's them be to unpack and get Courtney settled in. 


End file.
